A silver and pink relationship
by sarahrina
Summary: Silver and Amy have been friends for a long time, but when Sally and Sonic don't care for Amy and hurt her, what will happen when Silver finds out and tells them off. Jealous, Friendship, Drama.


Silver walked down the dark street and saw a girl sitting on a cold wet bench. He walked closer and saw it was Amy, Amy rose. "Amy? Whats wrong? Why are you in the dark? It just rained. Don't tell me you sat here in the rain all alone?" Silver asked sitting down next to the soaking wet Amy. "Yes Silver, and whats wrong is non of yours buisness." Amy snapped back sounding a bit angry and she then sneezed. "You should come back to my place. You sound like your going to catch a cold." Amy looked up and saw Silver smiling down at her. She decided her answer. "Okay, but I'm telling you I am fine." Amy said as Silver's smile widend.  
They walked back to Silvers place and he got the key out, and opend the door. "Sit down on the couch and I will be right back." Silver offered as she sat down and sneezed again. After a minute or two, Silver came back with a towel and hot chocolate. "Drink, and dry off." Silver said putting the towel over Amy and she smiled at how nice he was being. She drank some of the hot chocolate and started drying off. Silver walked into the kitchen and started cooking some soup. After five minutes he came back with a bowl of soup and sat it down infront of her. Amy was now dry and started eating the soup.

"So, What exactly was the problem? Why were you sitting out in the cold rain?" Silver asked again trying to get something out of her. "Well, I was trying to talk to Sonic and Sally was with him... So Sally pushed me down into a puddle and I got soaked with water and mud. Sonic didn't even care that she did it and they both walked away with Sally laughing." Amy huffed out with a tear go down her cheek. "That Sally... She is so mean. I don't understand how her and Sonic started dating. Why would Sonic not care? Usually hes very nice." Silver said wondering. "Well, Sonic never cared for me. He just trys to protect people which is why he always saved me from eggman." She replied as she wiped the tear away and started eating again.

"I never thought Sonic would do something like that..." Silver whispered and made an angry face rolling his fist into a ball. How dare he and Sally be so rude to Amy? Amy was Silver's best friend, he has been ever since he came into this world. "You should stay here for the night Ames," Silver said getting up and handing Amy a blanket and pillow "bed or couch?" Amy smiled, Silver was always so nice to her. "Couch I don't want to throw you out of your own bed." She said laughing a bit. "Suit your self," Silver replied putting her pillow up and blanket down on the couch. Amy finished the soup and hot chocolate and Silver washed them and put them back in the kitchen cabnit.

"Goodnight Ames..." Silver whispered turning the light off as Amy coverd herself with the blanket and he walked into his room. "Night Silver..." Amy whispered back falling asleep soon after. The next morning, the road was damp from last nights rain but the sun was hot and was shining very bright. Silver woke up before Amy did and when Amy woke up, she was suprised to see Pancakes stacked up infront of her with syrup, wipped cream, and strawberries around it. "Good morning sleepy head." Silver said smiling as he brought orange juice down to her. "Thank you so much Silver." Amy said and started eating. She was starving, and this food was delicious! "You're a really good cook." Amy said trying to cover her mouth from not showing her chewing her food, then swallowed as Silver laughed. "No need to thank me." He replied.

After they both ate something for breakfest, they set out on walking in the city. They ended up bumping into Sonic and Sally. The Soniku and Salles couple. "Oh hi Amy, hello Silver!" Sally said cheerfully. "You shouldn't have done that to Ames yesterday, Sally!" Silver blurted out angrily. "Oh, did I do something? Looks like it because she looks as bad as ever." Sally replied giggling. "And Sonic! How could you let her do that to Amy? That is horrible. You two are a monster couple. Perfect for each other. Both bad, might as well join Eggman!" Silver said smirking as Silver and Amy both laughed.

Sonic growled, "I didn't do anything! Amy deserves it for chasing me around all the time. It annoys me so much! It was time to put an end to it." Silver narrowed his eyes at Sonic and showed his fangs. Silver felt his anger build up inside him. He couldn't control his anger, and punched Sonic as he fell to the ground. "Amy is a sweet girl, she just tries to have fun. From that moment Sally pushed her down, she will never love a horrid monster like you again!" Silver growled as he took Amys hand and they walked away as Sally helped Sonic up. "That bratty little girl is finally leaving you alone, Yay Soniku!" Sally said and hugged Sonic as he just hung his mouth open in suprise, are Silver and Amy dating? He wondered...

Silver and Amy kept walking foward and came to an icecream shop and shared some icecream togeather, vanilla and strawberry. "I love Icecream!" Amy said giggling as Silver agreed. "After this can we go swimming?" Amy asked as she licked her lips from the icecream. "Sure Ames, anything for you." Silver said as Amy giggled again. Amy got on Silvers back as he ran as fast as he could to the beach. When they got there, Sally and Sonic were there and Sonic just growled as he saw Amy was on Silver. That used to be me and Amy's thing! Sonic yapped inside his mind.

Amy got off Silvers back and then took her clothes off to reveal her new two peice. Pink with silver stars on the top part, and just pink on the bottom part. They both then went swimming for a while as Silver kept asking in his mind, "Do I like Amy?" After they went swimming, Amy started tanning as Silver watched. "Oh! Can you put my sunscreen on?" Amy asked, as he blushed and put it on. "Thank you Silver!" Amy said and continued to tan.

"Soniku I love you so much!" Sally yelled as Sonic started surfing, "Go Soniku Go! You're so fast!" Sally yelled cheering Sonic on as he smiled. Silver and Amy just ignored them and continued to have fun on their own. When it was later that day they were talking at Silvers place.

"Today was really fun Silv." Amy said snuggling into Silver. "Yes, it was Ames. Do you think we should do something again like that tomorrow?" He asked as Amy giggled. "Of course! I love hanging out with you. You've always been my best friend. I'm glad I met you, you complete my life..." Amy whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Silvers arms, and he fell asleep too at that moment.

The next morning, Amy and Silver woke up at the same time. Amy rubbed her eyes and yawned as she tried to stand up. "Good morning sunshine! What do you want to do today?" Silver asked jumping off the couch. Amy stood up straight and started to think. "First, we should have breakfast. Then, maybe we could go to the park?" She asked. Silver nodded in agreement and ran to the kitchen and started to cook bacon and eggs.

The bacon sizzled and popped in the pan, and when Silver was done cooking he gave some bacon and eggs to Amy and some to himself. "Ah Silver I know you as the best cook!" Amy said with big smile as she kept eating. "I do own my own resturant, don't I?" Silver said chuckling a bit. After the two best friends ate they went off running to the park. They then sat on the bench in the park chatting away like the world was ever lasting. Sonic and Sally walked past them as Sonics face showed red with anger. "We are so much better then those little twerps Soniku..." Sally whispered to Sonic as she was in 'love'. Sonic nodded, as he tried to ignore Silver and Amy and walked on.

"Silver, I have to admit. You're pretty cute, and your my best friend. You were the one always there for me. You always helped me through everything and were nice to me no matter what. And somewhat along the way, I gained a crush on you. Ever since then, I started to love you and I realise now that I do love you and always will." Amy said. Silver didn't know what to say. He was so suprised, but he himself liked Amy. "Amy, I love you too." Silver replied as they both hugged.

They both leaned in and kissed... And that, was the beginning on a new couple that will stay togeather for years to come.  



End file.
